thanks for the memories
by black sniperX
Summary: This story is not your typical song fic. This happened after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. He is in a band and well i pretty much suck at summaries... so just read it, enjoy and comments please!
1. Chapter 1

THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES

THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES

A/N: This was made out of boredom and, suffices to say with heartbreak so this might seem sappy at first… Please bear with me. Any comments and reviews are quite welcomed.

Chapter 1: Suprises in returning

After the war had ended, so did the existence of Harry James Potter- or so it seems. He had disappeared from the world as if he was never there. As if he was just an illusion, an enigma never to be solved. But alas, only his dearest, closest friends knew of his whereabouts but to the rest of the Wizarding world, he was but a _legend_.

In the Wizarding world, on a great expanse of land, barren to muggle eyes, stood the enormous Malfoy Manor where one Draco Malfoy currently resides. He had regained his innocence by admitting his loyalties and helping the Light fight off the Dark in the final war, exemplified when he killed his own father… but he knew, he just killed a part of himself that day and now, as he lay on his bed, he contemplates the other mistake he made 2 years ago…

"Drake? Drakie? Wake up… Drake?? Draco! Draco Malfoy!! Wake the bloody UP!" rang Pansy's voice from behind the door. "Please Drake… please wake up…."

"_Please Draco, listen to me… please… please… I-I-I- I lo--" _ Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the banging of the door and the bellowing of one Pansy Parkinson. "I'm up… Panse, I'm bloody up. I'll be down in a few…" he replied in that hoarse manner.

Pansy's voice could be heard behind the door as she said, "Please don't waste away, Drake. Don't waste away for him… IT WAS your own fault…" letting the sentence trail off as she left the hallway.

"I know Panse… I know. Don't bloody remind me…" he whispered as he slid down on to the bathroom floor.

Meanwhile, across the ocean, a young columnist is sitting across an exquisite hotel suite with one of the most famous bands in the US, face-to-face with their vocalist and lead guitarist for an exclusive interview:

"… so what made you decide to forego the anticipated US tour?" she asked, eyeing the two eye candies before her.

"Well, it's not forgoing per se, but merely a postponement of the tour." A blonde haired Adonis answered.

"What about you Scar? What can you say, seeing as you were the key element for the 'postponement' of the tour? And as rumors spread that the band is set to leave for the UK tonight…" she asked slyly, clearly trying to seduce the other male.

Smiling sweetly at her, he replied, "It's not that I changed their minds but rather, there is an important event in my country that I must attend which I cannot speak of as of the moment."

Crossing and uncrossing her legs, she began, "Okay, since I can't get anything else out of you two, well get back on track, literally speaking. What inspired you to create a goth/emo racy cover for this album you're releasing?"

"It's not really racy but it's more of an expression of music through body language in its most carnal form. I mean, it's just us showcasing our sexuality through our music and colors that expresses sexuality… right Scar?" the blond asked, looking at the raven-haired man suggestively.

The woman unconsciously licked her lips as she scribbled down the juicy information just given to her and as she prepared for the next question, two women came barging in, all the way laughing out loud before they took their seats and looked at the young woman writing.

"Hello there ladies, so what do you expect from your fans here and abroad when they see your new cover?" she asked, looking at the duo before looking at the blonde again.

"Well, hopefully they'd be thrilled and ecstatic about the album not just the cover…" and she winked after answering the question. Smiling coyly, the interviewer added, " even with the photos of you kissing each other in the most sensual way possible?"

This time, the raven haired man laughed out loud before answering, "we really didn't expect those pics to be picked but since they looked awesome, we just thought, 'Why not?' though I don't hear you complaining…"

Blushing furiously, the young woman stood up and bid farewell before exiting the room.

"Scar, you are so mean…" pouted a brunette haired woman as she glared daggers behind the said man.

"Yah, we were just getting started too… Party pooper." Sticking out her tongue, the auburn haired woman added, flopping next to the blond who was secretly smiling at the duo.

Shaking his head, Scar smiled as he levitated the duo up and placed them on top of the chandelier. The duo shouted and screamed…

And this was the scene Mrs. Hermione Weasley saw as she entered the living room sans Ron.

"What the bloody hell is going on here??"

"Oooops…" the blond haired man said before ducking as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Maegan and Aya you can get down you know… you ARE witches…" she shouted at them before looking at Scar, "Harry you are such a child."

The duo stared at each other then levitated downward. Laughing slightly, they playfully punch Scar on either side before tackling the blonde.

"Oof! Hey, watch it. Hermione, how many times do we have to tell you, he goes by the name Scar now." The blond berated as he fought not to get suffocated.

"Fine Damian." She said before turning to Harry/Scar, "Are you sure about this SCAR?"

Looking at her, he squeezed her arm and said, "Yes, I need this." Nodding, she gave him a smile.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard at the fireplace, everyone looked as a ginger haired man stepped out.

"Eh, sorry about that guys, I just finished paying off people to pretend they're you…" he apologized as he walked across the room to where they were all standing on..

"Oh Ronald, look at the mess you've made…" shaking her head she whipped out her wand and cleaned her husband in which case the quartet started laughing.

Back in the Manor…

"Hey Draco, have you heard? There's a band from the US coming here!" she asked excitedly.

"Hmm, what band is that?" he asked none too excitedly as he read the paper.

"The band's called 'Venom'… you know _the_ BAND!! The two hotties and all, coming here…" she squealed.

"What band?" "the band Hermione's managing…" she answered rolling her eyes.

"I don't recall any band she's managing. Are you sure…?" he asked, raising his elegantly shaped brow.

Groaning in frustration, she stood up and retrieved a very original copy of their newest CD and showed it to him. Upon inspecting the album, Draco watched as it flickered before movement was seen. What he saw made his heart beat faster than usual, his lips to dry, his eyes to dilate and yes, his face to blush.

On the cover, the quartet were lying as if on display in one of the erotic position they album showed. Aya was on her back on the bed, naked with only a blanket covering her, head turned to side looking at the camera, hair in a halo about her, eyes smoldering amber while Maegan was on top of her, naked waist down seemingly connected to Aya by the hips as if pinning the amber haired woman down. Damian was naked except for a blanket draped across his groin with tattoos running around his torso and his piercing blue eyes looking up at the camera while Scar lay sprawled down under Damian who was half sitting half kneeling; Scar was half naked with tousled hair and rich red lips begging to be kissed, and vibrant purple eyes with a hint of green looking deeply to the soul of the person behind the camera.

Another picture was of the two girls in the boudoir, preparing their make up, with Aya sitting and Maegan on her lap. They were passionately kissing, sans the tongue. Hands were clasped together and bodies meshed.

The other photo that got Draco mesmerized was that of Damian and Scar. This time Scar was naked and glistening with sweat, body slick with oil as he grabbed Damian from begin, pulling his head back and claiming his lips in a shearing kiss (with tongue and teeth), whereas Damian was sitting down covered with bite marks and hickeys all over his body. (ed. note: head was pulled back so Harry's package was covered)

"Bloody hell Panse, what are these people? Porn Stars?" Draco commented as he threw the album toward Pansy. "Nope, Hermione said this was like the transitional album, it was for the benefit of sexuality and music harmony and all that other crap… but you've got to admit, that Scar is ravishing…" she added as she looked at the other photos. "I don't like them—, well sorry for you we're watching them…" she interrupted. "Why are we watching them again?" arching one elegant brow he turned to her, "well because they are doing a benefit concert for HARRY POTTER'S death anniversary. You would know if you're ever out of the manor." She pointedly implied. Before the blond could react, she added, "you have no choice, Hermione invited us and I made her a promise. So there, we have to go."

"what promise pray tell?—" he began but was cut off as a loud thump was heard near the entrance of the Manor.

"They're HERE!!" Pansy exclaimed before remembering, turning to the blond she smiled as she said, "oops?" Molten silver eyes stared back scathingly before stalking towards the commotion. Hurriedly behind him, she dashed until they were at level with each other.

In the Foyer, the group were standing and admiring the place but glanced towards the great doors to meet Lord Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy looked breathlessly wonderful but paled in comparison with Malfoy who looked like a god.

"Wow. No wonder girls and boys wanted him. He looks ravishing…" Aya commented appraising the blond.

"Yeah but has the venom of a basilisk" Ron whispered back just as the duo cross the distance.

"Hermione! You look beautiful? How are the Grangers?" Pansy greeted with the most dazzling smile. Looking at Ron she added, "how are the Weasleys?"

"They are fine Panse. How are you? Well _both_ of you?" Hermione asked looking at Draco. "I do hope you don't mind Draco… We couldn't let the public know about this. Its suppose to be a surprise as you know…" she trailed off.

"Yes, Draco, _remember_—she looked at him pointedly before continuing—"this was suppose to be a surprise and since the Manor's quite big, I thought it be a good idea plus you did say you enjoy music…" she added smilingly at him.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her antics, he cordially nodded, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. My name is Draco Malfoy. I didn't catch your names—" he indicated for them to introduce themselves.

"Oh right, sorry Draco, let me introduce the band I'm managing, this is 'Venom'. This is Damian, he's plays bass guitar, Aya, she plays the keyboard, Maegan plays the drums and of course, this is Scar. He does lead vocals and guitar. And before I forget, Ron. Their agent. Hahaha" she smiled as she introduce each and everyone.

Draco was slowly reading everyone except for Scar. He was odd and so guarded that Draco couldn't read him. "What happen to your face?" "I had an accident and it didn't quite heal as I expected it…" he answered. "I'm an excellent potions master, if you want I could fix a potion for you. But I must see it first. If you don't mind…" as he said this he made a move towards Scar only to be blocked by Ron and Damian. "It's alright. But thank you for the offer Mr. Malfoy." Scar replied as he gripped Damian. "I didn't remember you being so nice Malfoy…" Ron voiced as he stood before Draco. "Weasley." He smiled then added, "people change Weasley… you could say the war changed me… besides, I appreciate beauty and I know Mr.—" "Ledwick but you can call me Scar." "Scar it is. Anyway, get yourselves settled. Dinners going to be ready… please excuse us…"looking at Pansy he motioned for her to follow. "Bye guys, the house elves will see you to your rooms…"

In one of the rooms, something erupted…

"Bloody hell Pansy! You could have told me…." He cursed as he threw another vase.

"I was trying to but they were a bit early than expected. Look, you need this. You need interaction with people other than me. Don't you see Draco, you are slowly killing yourself." "Fine. They stay. I will be civil. But the Weasleys will not stay. No matter how you adore Hermione, they will not stay." "Why? Because they remind you so much of –" "Don't. Please. Let's just get this over with? Shall we?" and with that they left for the dinning area.

In one of the rooms, the band was busy unpacking and chattering all the way.

"Wow. This place looks amazing. Like one of the Manors in those story books." Maegan exclaimed as they entered Damian and Scar's room.

"Yeah. I could get used to living like this…" Aya added as she flopped on to the bed.

Smiling Hermione started, "Do you get the feeling that Draco hadn't expect to see us?" Nodding, Damian turned to her, "Yeah. As if we caught him by surprise but Damn, is he gorgeous!" looking at Scar he added, "wonder if he's gay?" winking he faced Hermione again. "But is it really alright if we stay here, I mean…" "well, yes. You—" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" "What is that??" Aya screamed as she saw something move toward Scar who was soo quiet. "It's a house elf." Scar answered. "Why the hell does it have a sock on its head?" "Its Dobby!" Ron exclaimed as the little elf stared at Scar. "Dobby what are you doing here? I thought you lived at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she looked at the creature.

Finally, the elf took notice of the other occupants of the room, he answered, "Dobby is liking taking caring of Master Malfoy. Master Malfoy is needing is helping. Dobby is liking Malfoy Manor. Master Malfoy is letting Dobby working for free. Dobby is not asking for fee, Master Malfoy is different than he was being after the war…" he stated to Hermione before locking eyes with Harry, "I is knowing who you being… Harry Potter sir"— a gasp erupted from somewhere across the room before Damian got up and pointed his wand at Dobby, "what did you say elf?" he growled. Clearly ignoring him, Dobby looked once again at Harry, "you is not lying to me Harry Potter sir… Dobby I knowing… who you being" "Dobby you must be absurd… Harry died with Voldie, remember? HE is dead." Hermione tried to reason. "This man is Scar Ledwick." Shaking his head he said, "Not you is too… No lying… I know who is being… Not you is too." Sighing Harry asked, "Maegan? What do you sense?" Standing up, Maegan looked at Dobby warily before stating, "He's right. He can see you aura. Its different than ours. Its rare, kindof scary…" Nodding, he faced Dobby again, "Please promise me, you wont tell Dr- Malfoy about this." Dobby looked up at him, confusion in his eyes, "I is not understanding what is Harry Potter meaning but I is following what Harry Potter is wanting." And with that, Dobby disappeared.

The group was met with a very warm and delicious aroma as the proceeded to descend towards the dining room. In there, they saw an array of food being displayed. Tons and tons of different delicacies that had Ron's mouth watering. At the head of the table sat Draco and to his left, Pansy. She was teasing him in a way a sister would but seemed as if she were flirting with him. A cough disrupted they play. They instantly stood up to see their guests.

"Please, take a seat." She motioned for them to sit and make themselves comfortable.

"Again, wow. I think we are surely underdress for this. Did you have other guests in mind?" Aya exclaimed as she sat across from Harry.

"No one except you lot." Draco answered sweetly before sighing and looked pointedly at Pansy, "She likes to play hostess and it has been a while since we had guests over so indulged her."

"Hmph. As I remember, you also enjoyed the party scene Draco." She teased lightly as the elves began filling the glasses with wine.

"Quite. But my dear you were the one fidgeting over the food and such." He answered just as coyly as were possible which had Pansy blushing. Hermione laughed at that which earned her a well deserve glare.

"Awww. You guys looked so cute together. Clearly, you are in love with each other. It's kind of envious." Aya exclaimed again as the group watch the duo banter. Except for Harry's face everyone else's seemed happy with the conversation.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked as he looked at Aya. With bewildered shock, Pansy asked, "You thought we are married?"

"Well yes. I mean, you couldn't find anything to fight about since you guys looked like you were meant for each other." Aya answered, her brows were stitched together as if thinking she said something to offend them.

Pansy looked at her shock then burst out laughing. The rest watched flabbergast at her mood swing before she answered, "There are only two things that would make us fight each other: clothes—Hermione smiled at this while Ron snorted, and blokes."

"What?" Damian asked. "Really?" Hermione asked. Ron looked smug.

"What are blokes?" Maegan asked. Looking at the two girls exchanging knowing looks.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Draco answered, "I'm gay."

Stunned silence. Minutes ticked by before Ron's boisterous laughter filled the room.

"Bloody hell. I thought so. I knew you fancied blokes Malfoy but I really didn't think you'd come out like this!"

"Draco!" Pansy let out a gasp as she eyed her bestfriend.

"What? It was bound to come out… besides, being linked to you is worst than admitting I'm gay." He answered wearily earning a light punch from Pansy.

"Hmm." Hermione's eyes never left Draco's face. Draco looked at her and cocked his brow. "what brought this out Draco?" as if taking the hint at his raised brow.

"A very dim past." He said. Before she had time to analyze, pansy exclaimed, "Let's eat." And that was the end of the conversation. For now.

After they ate. Everyone converge in another living room. This time, the place looked so serene. Very green and cool.

"Eww. Very Slytherin, Malfoy." Ron commented earning a sharp elbow jab. Smirking at that he said, "Of course. I AM Slytherin."

"What's a Slytherin?" Damian asked, and it was only this time that Draco looked at him.

"It's a house I occupied during my stay at Hogwarts" he answered. Looking at him patiently.

"Hey Hermione, isn't that the school you went to with Ron and Harry right?" Draco cringed at the casual reference she made before looking at Hermione.

Glaring she answered, "Yes. We were in Gryffindor. There are actually 4 houses. The other two were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Hmmm. And the sworn enemy of the Gryffindors are the Slytherin right?" She asked, unfazed by the silent rebuke.

This time Pansy answered. "Yes." As if remembering a memory she smiled before she added, "Draco the Slytherin Ice prince and Harry the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They were always bickering and fighting in school. They were much worst than the Weasley twins."

Both Draco and Ron snorted before Ron chimed in, "Harry always beat Malfoy here at Quidditch—looking at the trio he added, it's sort of soccer or football. Only on brooms."

They heard hmms and ahhs before Pansy continued, "They were the schools hottest bachelors. The good boy who has a hero complex and the bad boy that makes your insides swoon. Every girl in their right mind would fling themselves at their feet."

"including you pansy?" smirking again, he raised one of his elegantly shaped brows.

"Especially me. I had to keep you safe… Do you guys know what they used to called Hermione, Ron and Harry?"

"The Golden trio." As if on cue, everyone turned to Scar as he spoke.

"Yes. How'd you know that?" Pansy asked and Draco looked at him skeptically.

"I knew Harry." He answered shrugging.

But before anyone could react something slithered their way onto the couch Draco was occupying.

"A snake." It was barely as whisper as it wound itself around Draco's neck.

"It's sooo beautiful." Maegan commented mesmerized by the snake's eyes.

"I know. It reminds me of someone." Pansy attested. Hermione nodded, "Harry."

Aya looked at Hermione feigning innocence, she asked, "What does Harry look like?"

"Black hair, olive skin, as tall as Scar, and vibrant green eyes, more vibrant than that snake. But a bit close. Don't you agree Draco?"

"I'd say unruly jet black hair and—" he stopped as the snake slithered from him towards Harry.

Everyone sat still as the snake approached him.

_You sssssssssmell exccccccccceptionally nicccce. You are very beautiful like my massssster. What issssssss your name little one?_

It touched Harry and knew.

_Scar._

_Lie. What issss truly your name?_

_Harry Potter._

_Hmmmmmm. the other one to ssssspeak my tongue._

_You know of the other one?_

_Yesssss. Nagini was her name was it not?_

_Yes. _

_Could you do me a favor?_

_If it issss within my grassssp. What issss it?_

_Don't tell Draco._

_Ssssssoo that isssss hissss name? I like it. _She stated looking at Draco.

_Can we talk later. He does not know._

_Of courssssse. Keep your door open. I will vissssit._

And with that she went back to Draco.

"What did you do?" Pansy asked.

Looking up, he looked at her bewildered.

"She never touches anyone but Draco." As if stating the obvious.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Selen kills anyone who touches her… me." Draco answered. Eyes narrowing as he watched Harry.

"Hmmm. Maybe she sees no threat with me. I lived with a lot of snakes while I was in America. Maybe she smelled them on me." Shrugging again.

"Hmmm. Maybe." With that the conversation started again.

It was late when they finished talking and the Weasleys as per request, left the quartet in the Manor. Draco had excused himself before the couple left. Pansy was with the group and into Scars room where they had another talk. After closing and placing silencing charms on the room and door, her face turned serious.

"You do know you almost blew it Harry." She eyed the brunette. And held up her hand before any of them could speak. "Let me talk first. Everybody sit"

Pacing she started, "why did you think we let you guys stay here? I'm not that dumb as I played when we were at school Harry. I figured it out the moment you release your first album. I'd confronted Hermione about that…"

"So that was you who I saw with her year ago." Maegan stated.

Sighing she nodded but held up her hand again, "quiet." "Anyway, she didn't tell me exactly but bit by bit I discovered how and why you were hiding. Now, tell me this" she looked at Harry. "why now? Why this way?" Harry looked away.

Damian answered, "He tried. He tried to move on. To be with me. But he just couldn't. No matter if it broke his heart, he wanted to know…"

Confusion marred her face. "Look at me. Do you see anything familiar?" standing before her, he glowed before settling again. Her gasp of shock and amazement indicating she understood.

"You look exactly like Draco."

"Except for the eyes." Aya chirp.

"Shut up." Looking again at Pansy, "Don't worry. I've moved on. Got a new hubby. He's actually like Harry but not physically. Hahaha. I'm just trying to help him"

"What did Draco mean about the snake?" Maegan asked.

"Well, the snake found Draco somewhere. He wouldn't say. But she found him. Saved him in the very least. Anyway, the snake IS powerful. She touches something to know what she wants to know. Very cool."

"She touched you?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Only Draco. She was very hostile when I saw Draco. Was about to bit me if it weren't for him."

"Did she tell him her name?"

"Nope. It's a one way communication. But he can sense something if she was asking or wants him to listen to her. Why harry? Did you tell her something?"

"No. I thought he might be able to read her mind as well. It's nothing."

Looking at the others "get some sleep guys. We have practice tomorrow."

As if it were an order, they all left.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He'd thought about everything. Well, everything that concerned Draco. He saw with his own eyes how Draco had changed. His demeanor, his body, his face and most especially his eyes. But more than that, he was curious about what had happen to Draco before and after Selen found him. Thinking he couldn't get any sleep tonight, he left. He followed the smell of flowers towards the Malfoy garden. There he could see the roses, lilies and various more flowers bathed in moonlight. There, he took of his mask, the mask he wore to keep both him and Draco safe. Safe from all the pain and hurt.

He let the moonlight bathe him as well. He let the wind touch him. Made him feel the coolness of the air. He was lost to his own words that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him… staring at him unbelievingly… running towards him in an inhumane speed.

Woohooo… first chappie is done at last. Took me more than I thought it would. Hahahaha. Hope you'd enjoy this chap. Don't worry I'll post soon enough.

Can't wait for your reviews.

Characters:

Maegan- half witch (power to see things that others can't)

Aya- half witch (siren, veela- mated to Maegan)

Damian- half wizard (shapeshifter, has vampire blood)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That Night…

_He let the moonlight bathe him as well. He let the wind touch him. Made him feel the coolness of the air. He was lost to his own words that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him… staring at him unbelievingly… running towards him in an inhumane speed._

Draco's POV:

I couldn't sleep. I was acutely aware that my body was changing, as if there was some delay somewhere. I was hunger but not for food. It was as if my body was hunger for something or better for someone. That some sort of switch was suddenly turned on and my body was happily searching it. It was odd and bizarre. Plus it didn't help that my Selen was off hunting again. Honestly, with all the food I provide for her she opts to hunt out on her own. And also that Scar was letting me remember old wounds I'd rather keep hidden thank you very much!

So was the dilemma tonight. Now, I was rather sane even if Pansy thought otherwise so, proving her wrong, I stood up and followed a scent I was rather peculiarly interested in. it was sweet and fresh. Must be the roses. Anyway, it led me to the garden and there stood someone only borne out of my dreams. Someone I thought I'd lost. I'd hurt and abandoned. But he looked different somehow as if something changed him. Oh right. He's DEAD.

But that didn't stop me from running,-- yes I was running to him—to flung myself at him. To kiss him somehow for the last time before he disappeared, forever lost.

I kissed him, held him close so to mould my body to his and apparently he kissed just as fervently back.

"Harry" I believed I'd moan and suddenly, he stilled. His hands dropped to my side as he disentangled me from his person.

It was then that I'd notice something. He wasn't Harry Potter. He wasn't my Harry. He looked horrified at my direction before I slid my mask into place as well as him.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" he asked shock evident in his voice.

I tried not to blush before I answered, "My apologies. Mr. Ledwick."

As if that was lifesaver, he looked at me and smiled, "No need for apologies Mr. Malfoy. I was just as shock as you."

Shaking my head, I looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He almost, ALMOST looked like Harry. Same build, same hair, same LIPS but different eyes. His was calming lavender with a hint of gold to it. " You look exactly like him…" it was but a whisper but Harry heard it.

"Like Harry you mean?" he questioned, looking him in the eyes. Nodding I moved farther back. "I apologize again."

"It's alright. Hermione did the same thing… well not exactly but she did clobber me to the floor when she saw me first. It was funny that one. I'm sorry. The reason why I kept my face in a mask, I thought I should respect your privacy"

"Privacy? What do you mean and How do you look like him?"

I looked at him looking at me, weighing the possibilities. Was it really possible that he and Harry had shared something together?

Exhaling, he answered, "Harry was shock when he saw me as well. I guess we were overwhelmed with the fact that we looked like twins that we hit it off from day one."

"You and him were?"

"Dating? Yes. But he broke it off. Said something about someone he couldn't forget…" I saw him look away as he said that. _Fuck that, I wanted you you prick. Harry thought._

He loved him and Harry loved him back. Who was the other man though… Suddenly, before I could ask him that, we heard a rumble from behind the bushes.

"Scar?" it was Damian. He was looking for Scar. I wonder…

"Yes?" Scar answered. He came up to us and smiled at me… almost challengingly. "Hello Draco." Then he turned to Scar. "I was looking for you. What are you doing here anyway?"

I looked at their exchange and then got embarrass. "If you will excuse me, I feel tired."

With that I left. As I got to the door, I looked back only to see Damian grabbing Scar by the chin and gently kissing him. It looked so sweet unlike what I did to him earlier. Scar also reciprocated by grabbing his arms and pulling him close.

I felt myself get sick just by looking at them that I left hurriedly. It felt weird that I was jealous of Damian. I mean, Scar's not my lover or anything… but I did feel jealous and I was really starting to hate that Damian…

"Damian, stop that. Draco saw you." Harry growled as Damian let him go.

"Perfect." Harry heard him whisper but then added, "that was for worrying Maegan and Aya. Night love."

With that he left Harry. As if something clicked. Harry dashed out of the garden towards his room. Looking sideways, he assessed for something missing or added until he came across a tail. Well rather a slithering tail.

(All this in parseltongue)

_Selen?_

_You are late Harry._

_I apologize. I was sojourned by Draco._

_My masssssster sssssssaw you?_

_Yes. He did. I was shocked as well._

_He sssssssaw your faccccccce?_

_Yes. But I was quick with my eyes. _

_You can turn your eyessssss to another sssssshade?_

_Yes. When the need arises._

_Hmmm. Interessssssting. You are truly very powerful are you not?_

_I'm not so sure about that._

_Very modesssssst asssss well. Very good. But you do have a power. Very untamed. Raw you might sssssay. I haven't come acrosssssss ssssssomeone like you._

_I am most flattered Selen but how did Draco know your name?_

_You are mossssst welcome. He but only guessssss it. _

_Really. May I ask you another question?_

_But of courssssse. What isssssssss it?_

_Can you tell me what happened that time you found him?_

_I have a better way. Let me ssssshow you…_

With that, she touched his face and he was with her…

_Draco was running. He was running past the point he knew where he was headed. You could tell that he was distraught. He just killed his father after all. From all the running he stumbled towards the Forbidden Forest, into the dark depths of her labyrinths. He continued running. He couldn't bear the thought that he lost something so valuable in his life. Something other that his mother. As he ran blindingly, he fell. He fell into an abandoned burrow. Deep and dark and he was unconscious. A snake had followed his scent. It was different from any humans. It was sweet and fragrant. As the snake closed around him, it listened. Watched from afar as Draco dreamed. He screamed. He cried. He was threading the realm of the conscious and the dead. The snake slithered towards his prone body. Tasting the air for any enemies but so far there was none. It planted itself on him and kept him warm. As soon as he was half conscious. It dragged his body towards an opening. Towards the river, there, it waited and waited for Draco to awakened. It hunted for both of them until such time he did wake up. Looked at the snake and ate the food the snake had laid out for him. It took them exactly 4 days to find Draco and as Pansy's distraught voice echoed and her body approached them, the snake was ready. It was ready to spring but before it did. Draco had called it back…_

_I see. What did he lose? Do you know?_

_I do not know child but there issssss a hunger. _

_Hunger?_

_Yessssssss. A very sssssstrong hunger. I do not know how long he may lassssst_

_What does he hunger?_

_Sssssssomething… ssssssomething wonderful. Sssssssomeone. I can feel it._

_Someone? Do you know him? Have you seen him?_

_Yessssss. My masssssster likessss to ssssssee him. He hassssss a lot of him in one of hissssss roomsssss._

_Him? Rooms? Which one?_

_Yessss. Him. A room near hisssss. No lock. _

_Can you show me?_

_Ssssssssome other time. I hear him calling_

_Oh. Ok. Goodnight then_

_Goodnight Harry Potter._

With that, it slithered out his door only to pause momentarily to hiss, _He hungerssss you Harry Potter. Pleassssse don't keep him waiting…_

Bumbumbum…. A cliffie. I hope you enjoyed it. I know its too short but hey! I couldn't justify more if I wanted to. I'm posting a new chappie soon please I really would like to here from you. Comments and suggestions are really welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Torn

A/N: This chapter is c\kind of short and i apologize... something is seriously wrong with my laptop so... please bear with me.. i do hope you would review and all.

It was a cold morning everyone woke up for. As they descended downstairs with all their equipment levitating behind them clad in the heaviest of winter clothing, they noticed two things: Draco Malfoy in all of his wonderful glory sipping tea with Pansy without the slightest bit of difficulty while Pansy read the Witch Weekly tucking her legs under Draco's arm. And Ron munching down on some treats with Hermione's head on his lap rereading their itinerary.

"Ahem." Damian cleared his throat and was shocked to see Malfoy glare at him, he smiled casually. "Good morning, I trust you slept well last night." Hermione greeted not slightly bothered by Draco's obvious irritation unlike Pansy whose eyes narrowed at the exchanged. "Well some of us did…" Harry glared at the duo behind them who sniggered as Harry growled in their direction. "It wasn't my fault that there are wards for those stuff. It's been a long time since I used wards for those…" Maegan grumbled but smiled wickedly.

"Oh come on Scar, I know you're just jealous… We get to—" Aya stopped midsentence as both Damian and Draco's aura flared.

"Okay…" Ron said clearly just noticing the tension in the room. "Why don't you guys set up before breakfast…" as he pushed the quartet away.

"No. it's too damn cold… I can't feel my fingers!!" Aya stomped her foot. "Aya stop being a child." Damian admonished, still glaring at the woman. Sticking out her tongue, she turned to Scar who was sitting in one of the love seats that littered the living room. "Scar can I cuddle with you?" as if hearing his name for the first time, both Draco and Harry looked up. "Why me?" "Coz you're the warmest…" she said batting her lashes coyly at him. Rolling up his eyes at her sorry attempt to be cute, he opened his arms and she jumped right it. "Hmmm… so warm!!" she exclaimed. Draco's breath hitched as he watch Scar instinctively hold her body close to his in an innocent attempt to keep her warm. He vaguely heard Damian say teasingly, "Don't sleep on us kid…" before he saw green and had to abruptly stand up letting Pansy's legs fall onto the couch.

"Hey what was that for Draco?" she demanded getting up.

"Excuse me…" with that he left the room. All eyes looking at his direction oddly except for Damian and Aya who for some unknown reason knew why the blond fled.

As he was rounding up the corner, he felt his heart start to break. And as if his body remembered the feel of Harry's body pressed against him, his treacherous body wanted to go back and yank the girl from his arms so that those arms would be around him instead.

"Draco, get a bloody grip on yourself… Har- Potter's dead and Scar's not even yours…" closing his eyes, he counted to three before he left towards his secret room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked clearly as bewildered as the rest of them.

But before anyone could answer, Hermione looked at Scar and exclaimed, "Oh my God! Ha-Scar! Why aren't you wearing the mask on??"

"He saw him yesterday without the mask so I believe it's safe to say he's okay…"Damian answered smiling at them.

"Hmmm. Fine by me… Come on then, let's practice, my hands are warm enough." Aya said before standing up and leaving with Maegan in tow.

Shaking their heads, they followed suit well, except Harry and Pansy.

"Wait Scar." Harry stopped but didn't turn. "Do you mind?"

"No Pansy, you can listen, if you want to." Harry answered before resuming his walk.

"No. Not me. I know its fine but Draco." That stopped him mid step.

"if you want." Was all she heard before Harry vanished out of sight.

The lot left towards a room Draco had dubbed as "rehearsal room". They settled everything and then started to play a couple of songs. Easy songs that were on their album and some from the previous album. As they were preparing for the next song, Draco came in and settled near Pansy. Obviously, the house elf found him.

"Where were you?" she had asked in a hushed voice looking credulously at him.

"Where do you usually find me running off to?" he sounded bored as he watch the band rehearse.

"Hey Scar play that new song you've made." Shaking his head, he made a move to try another song—but Pansy cut him off. "What new song?"

"One of the new songs he's composed. I think I heard it last night… he's sooooo good at that!" Aya squealed her delight.

"I'm amazed you heard it, what with the racket you kept us with last night." Damian muttered as he tweaked his guitar knowing that Harry was going to fold any minute.

"Really?"

"yes. Really."

"Scar please play it for me…" Pansy begged. "yeah Scar…" Maegan winked before she began the beat. Rolling his eyes he nodded.

"What's the song called?" "Because of you"

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away

From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

From what you do...

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
And watch as it all fades away

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

"Wow! He wrote that? For whom?" Pansy squealed just as Harry finished the last chords and left.

"For his ex." Maegan replied, not looking at Draco.

"Harry?" "Yup" Aya chirped as she sat with Hermione beside her. Draco's eyes widen but did not speak, just listened.

"He really loved him then?" Pansy asked again.

"Yeah he did. We were really happy with that." Hermione answered.

"At least Harry got to feel loved." Ron added.

"Awww. That is soooo cool. But the song sounded reprimanding, did they fight?"

"Nope. Harry went to fight and Scar was left behind." Maegan replied again. This time looking at the door where Harry left.

"He just wanted to blow off some steam…" Ron said, smiling.

"Who? Harry or Scar?" Shrugging, "both I guess."

"Figures." Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "Stubborn."

After an unbelievable 6hrs of rehearsing, they took a well deserve break (Harry came back after Draco had left the room).

In one of the rooms of the house, the 7 people talked.

"Doesn't Draco ever work?" Maegan asked as she wondered where the heir to the manor went off to.

"Yes. He oversees every Malfoy transaction in the world but after the war, he's still in mourning." Pansy replied playing with some fringe.

"Mourning? For whom?" Damian asked.

"His mum and… you know…" she glanced sideways.

"Well, enough about morbid details, how about you guys, what did YOU do before being famous?"

"Oh… you know. Normal stuff." Aya answered shyly.

"hmmm?"

"Well, it's kind of hard being a serious lawyer when you have fan girls practically doing crime so you'd save them." Damian chuckled as he remembered the past.

"Yeah. Talk about embarrassing. Having been harassed in the hospital every single day." Maegan exclaimed shaking her head.

"Nurse?" Pansy asked.

"Nope. Surgeon. I'm a diagnostic consultant." Aya answered.

"And how about you Scar?" she asked teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, he answered, "I know you know what I do for a living."

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" she countered clearly annoyed. "No sex driving you cranky?"

"Nothing…" with that he stalked out.

"What'd I miss?" she asked helplessly and looked at both Hermione and Ron.

They looked sideways before Damian spoke up.

"Well yesterday night, I saw him with Draco and to make him jealous. I kissed Harry with Draco watching. But before that, he had mentioned Draco had another guy. Guess that's what made him pissed."

"What other guy?" she asked. "There hasn't been any guy, unless…" she trailed off.

"Unless?"

"Unless he's hiding him." She growled.

"Pansy that's bullocks!!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at her. The other occupants in the room were also worried.

"No, wait here. I'll deal with him…" with that she stalked out of the room.

"Draconian Lucius Malfoy! How is it possible to keep that thing a secret?" she barked.

"Are you mad woman? What the bloody hell are you going on about?" he countered as he surface from his bathroom.

"Where is he Draco?"

"Where is who pray tell?"

"Where's the bloody ponce you've traded in for Harry?" she screamed.

Shocked, he cast a silencing charm around the room and exploded. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU SPROUTING NONSENSE ABOUT? ARE YOU DAFT? ARE YOU DRUNK? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?"

"Last night. I saw you in your room with someone else." She lied but she was damned if she didn't get her answer.

"Someone… else?" he had calmed down as he sat on the foot of the bed, realization over came him.

"Yes. How could you?" she all but threw daggers at him as she looked at him disappointedly.

Shaking his head, he stood up and led Pansy to a secret room.

"There has been no one else Pansy. And there will be no one…" he spoke so softly that she barely heard him.

As he open the door he asked, "you mean this man?"

What she saw made her eyes water and her voice caught in her throat. There in the walls and spaces of the room stood out the most exquisite paintings of Harry Potter. Some were of him at school, some at Grimmuald Place and some during the early stages of war.

Each and every painting was breath taking. Each one animated, each one perfect.

"Oh Draco! These are beautiful! He's beautiful!"

"I know… I wanted him to be real… to look at me the way he looks at them." He said barely a whisper.

"Ohhhhh Draco… these are just perfect. I mean even if he wasn't you're boyfriend… you've captured him at his most perfect beauty!"

"I know… I'm tired of this… I can't believe… I can't believe that I..."

"Let him go?" she asked peering at him.

"No… well that and the fact that I'm bloody jealous of Damian and Scar…" he growled and looked out the window angrily.

Not noticing Pansy's eyes spark or her lip curling into the smile he growled again.

"You like Scar don't you?"

"He reminds me of him."

"Yup, he does look like him doesn't he?"

"What are you getting at Panse?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing…" she answered in a eerie singsong voice before she left him.

That's it… next chappie will include Selen and Harry again…

Please review…. I really appreciate it.

The song in this chapter is one by Nickelback.. i really love them and this song kinda relates to the message of my story...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The secret room

A/N: I am terrible sorry at the 1st 3 chapters. I've been in a rut and can't seem to come out of it… yet. So please bear with me. Oh, before I forget, I do not own any HP characters… well we all know who made them. Anyway, back to the story….

Harry's POV:

It was kind of odd having heard what Pansy had said about Draco and about how Draco reacted to the song. Funny how difficult it was for me to forget him, of wondering if there really was someone else. Someone better than me. God, I wish Selen would find me so that she'd show me who. Its annoying to say the least. I could have known anything I want, have any one and any object I desire but what I want and what I most need I can never have… pity. Sighing, I walked the halls of the Malfoy Manor. Who knew how humongous this place is. Shocking Pansy doesn't get lost.

I was tweaking my guitar in one of the alcoves of the Manor when I saw Draco walking. Obviously deep in thought, what with how a deep frown was forming on his forehead. I approached him silently. God he was still so damn beautiful. He was sitting all alone in an ivory room. He soooo fit in there I was jealous. As I sat beside him I noticed the surroundings. It was a piano room and boy was the piano big.

"Hello there." I greeted as I nudge him.

Blinking, he stared at me, the frown deepened. "Hello back."

"whatcha doing?" I asked. Damn, I was beginning to sound like Aya.

"Thinking. How'd you find me?" he asked.

"I was wondering the halls. Looks like I got lost." I lied as I studied his face.

"Did you… were you really a couple?" he suddenly asked.

"Me and Harry?" it really felt odd to ask that. "Yeah. But he left me."

"Then after, you and Damian?" he asked gripping the keys of the piano tight enough to leave him bruising.

"OH." Was all I manage to say as I realized he meant me and Damian. Was he jealous?

"well? I thought you loved Harry?" he asked and I realized he slipped. I smirked. And he also realized he slipped.

"Harry?"

"Shut up."

"don't worry, he told me. You had a… fling?" I tested. This was the opportunity I needed.

"He told you that?" his eyes narrowed. Dear merlin, if he ever found out I was lying, he'd skin me alive for this. Oh well….

"Yes." I lied but the look on his face told me he bought it. "I had asked him once why he he showered me with love. I was his friend first before his lover."

"Did you love him Draco?" It was a stretch but if I got my answer, I'd back up and move on.

He looked stunned at my question and that just made it harder to anticipate. I waited with baited breath, waiting for his answer but none came. Instead we heard a hissing sound and out of the window was Selen. Looking intently at me before she slithered towards Draco.

He picked her up and petted her.

"I need to go. Excuse me." And with that, he left me with Selen in his arms looking warily and threateningly at me.

Sighing, I shook my head at my stupid attempt to know and understand him and that's when I saw it. A memory in a vial. But not just any memory. It was my or rather our memory. I took it and went straight to my room.

In my room, I took out my pensive (Hermione's latest Christmas present for me) and poured the memory into the pensive.

It took me back, back to that night two years ago… (Draco's POV:)

"_Shut up Malfoy!" Harry shouted at me as he threw a vase at me. I glared at him as I ducked the offending object._

"_What do you want me to say?" I asked as he glared at me._

"_I don't you to say anything you are only forced to say…" he said as he answered. Breathing heavily as sat down in one of my chairs._

"_Potter… please… just tell me…" I asked, a look of resignation as I too sat beside him._

"_I just need… no, I just want…" he trailed off as I kissed him effectively silencing him._

_I climbed up him. Straddling him as I slowly took off his clothes. Growling, I began ravishing his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. I heard him moan and twist effectively pushing himself up to me._

"_Dra-----cooooo." He moaned as he arched his body off the bed. I smile inwardly as I felt him stir and rise._

"_What do you want me to do?" I whispered, licking his ear and sucking at his neck._

"_Hmmmmmm… I-I…" he began as he pushed my head towards his neck more. "fuck… fuck… merlin!" he screamed as I bit his nipple. Hard enough that he wound his legs around me._

"_Fuck merlin?" I teased arching my brow._

_He growled again looking deathly at me. "you damn know what I mean…" before I could react, he grab my head and crashed our lips together. I kissed me so damn well that I forgot I was the boss. Damn that bloody tongue of his… it was my turn to growl as he flipped us. Before I was able to take control, he took my hands and bound them on the headboard._

"_You won't fuck me?" he asked teasing me as he licked his way downwards until he came face to face with my dick. He took it all in, sucking, licking, biting… God it was so damn delicious._

"_Fuckkkkk…. Harry!" I screamed as he sucked my perineum. _

"_Accio lube." I heard him mutter as he covered himself and my opening with the gooey substance._

"_Bloody hell!! Merlin's beard!!!" I screamed as he pushed a finger inside of me. It felt so damn good… I had missed this though I will never be caught dead admitting it to him._

_My body began to spasm, I was close… damn it to hell and back. It only took one finger for him to make go… I arched my back as he began to insert another finger, then another before he began plunging in and out of me in a slow rhythm… it felt so good. To be stretched like that. To have him touch me there…_

"_Please…" I never begged, never… but for him, I would do anything he wanted me to do._

_He was above me, looking oddly at me, as if contemplating on fucking me or eating me or something… he began to lick his lips before he kissed me, stomach to lips in that agonizingly slow pace he has. So gentle… as if we weren't fucking… as if we were making lo---_

"_OHHHHHHHHHHH merlin!!" he chose that moment to plunge into me. All nine inch of solid muscle, tearing me and sewing me back together, his pace was slow and measured as if he wants me to feel him, all of him. As if he wants to leave a mark on me. I felt him more than saw him smile that smile of his… that smile he had for only them… never for me… then his control broke as I scrape his back with my nails._

"_Move…. Damn, faster…"I demanded from him… and he complied. He thrust back, deeper, faster, and harder. He had to grip the headboard as he began banging ma across the bed. I locked my legs around his waist as I responded with my own thrusts… but somewhere along the thrashing and banging, he bended, he had his lips around my cock._

_Swirling his tongue around it. Licking, sucking and biting it. When I felt that I was going to come, he stilled. He sucked it so tight that his mouth shaped the contours of my dick from base-up. Even with all the sucking he was doing, his pace didn't let up, he kept fucking me until he could literally felt me about to cum. I grab handfuls of his hair and pulled him up. I heard him growl before I sealed my lips to his._

_I was close, I could feel it and I knew he was too, the way his erratic movements seem to falter and the way he gripped my hips as he thrust deeper and deeper. I bit his tongue as I suckled on it, kept his head still as I fuck his mouth with my tongue. One of his hands found my dick again and gripped it hard. He was wanking me in time for his thrusts and I loved it. I loved it so hard that as he his that one spot, I came. I gripped him into me all hands, legs and my opening gripped him. I was trying to squeeze him for all he was worth. By the time we came down from that high, he snuggled close to me. Licking his dripping fingers and sucking my nipples._

"_hey Draco…" he began_

"_don't tell me you want an encore?" I teased him as he looked up at me._

_He frowned before he said, "I'm being serious here…"_

"_okay…okay. What is it?" I amended as I kissed his forehead. I won't mind waking up like this._

"_I love you." I stilled my hand running around his back. My body froze and I went numb._

_He looked up at me and his eyes filled with expectations. Expectations I couldn't meet._

"_I said—"_

"_I know what you said and I don't feel the same way." It's a lie I can even taste it._

"_what?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I stood up and refused to face him._

"_this is just a fling. Just a simple fuck." I told him. Lie…lie…lie…_

"_well Malfoy… Fuck you." That voice. He said it in the same voice that I've heard so long ago. Full of hate and disgust. I hate that voice…_

And the memory faded. I looked at the pensive. Deep in thought.

'I'll figure this out Draco. I'll find the bloke who stole you and if I must. I'll kill him.' I thought as I stare at the swirling water.

Just then, Aya came in.

"there you are! What are you doing here?" Aya asked, concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking…" I trailed off wanting to relaxed her expression.

"oh… ok-ay…" she said and hugged me. "he'll come around…" and left.

(Parseltongue)

_You are a coward Harry._ I heard Selen say as she slithered towards my bed.

_Why am I a coward?_

_You toyed with his emotionsssssss…_

_I did no such thing. I only wanted to know…_

_Ssssssssilence. I am wondering now if I sssssshould ssssshow you the room or no—_

_Please show it to me. I apologized. I just wanted…_

_I know what you wanted. But patience isssssss a virtue…_

_I'm sorry. Will you show it to me?_

_Asssss you wisssssh._

With that she slithered outside the room and I followed her. I followed her until she stopped at a room I guessed to be Draco's.

_Here… Open it…_

_This is it?_

_Yessssssssssssssss. I'll ssssssee you at dinner…_ and with that she left me alone.

As I opened the door, what stood there shocked me. Suddenly, my eyes brimming with the knowledge I gained as I viewed this secret room… this should really be fun.

Normal POV:

It was almost a day away from the concert which was being held at Hogwarts and everyone was busy with the last minute preparations. In the course of the 3 days they've been together, Draco discovered that Maegan was also their designer and right now, she was scurrying all over the place finalizing each and every costume for each of the members of the band. It also shocked him to find out that they were only doing 2-4 songs since they had to return to the States to start on their world tour. So it shocked Draco even more when the 2 of the band's 'heavy weight' members were MIA.

"Where's your drummer and vocalist?" he inquired Damian coldly. "The DRUMMER is having PMS so she's resting and our vocalist said he'd be practicing alone 'coz he's writing our finale song." He answered sweetly. Quirking his brow, he attempted to leave but Damian's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Why are you so mad at me? Have I done anything to upset you?" he asked innocently while his glare was cold.

"Nothing. I just don't like you." He replied indifferently.

"Really?"

"yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Why not?"

"I just don't. I don't mingle with people like you."

"Really?"

"yes."

"I don't think so… I think you hate me because I remind you of yourself and the fact that I ended up with Scar. Something you didn't get with Harry."

"Excuse me?" his eyes widened at Damian had said. "you are nothing like me."

"I beg to differ." He whispered against his ear before running of.

"We both like HARRY." Even more pissed, Draco stalked towards his garden.

"What the bloody hell was that about???" he asked himself. He began pacing the pathway that the garden provided when he notice something- Pansy and Hermione approaching him.

"What do you want?" he barked. He was in no mood to be civil to both of them.

"To talk to you. To asked you what has gotten into you to act so childishly with my bandmembers." Hermione answered in her no- nonsense voice.

"What's wrong with you? You looked like you were ready to kill Damain for touching you." Pansy added trying to get near him.

"Nothings wrong. I DON'T like him" he answered, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Why? Because he is the more civil version of you Draco?" his eyes widened and he looked like he was going to hex her any minute.

"Don't. Don't you dare compare me to-to-to that Muggle."

"Well maybe he should have been a muggle. But he's not. He is a spoilt rich kid who changed his ways. He became someone who could be loved… someone Harry who have loved… someone who---" she was stopped when Pansy slapped her across the face. She looked at Pansy and continued, "—isn't you. I thought you'd changed but you're still the same. Spoiled, rich, childish Malfoy I met years ago. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to face the truth when it doesn't matter now." And with that, she stalked back into the room.

It was the day of the concert, and everyone was becoming a bit more tensed by the minute. The preparations were checked and re-checked so that everything was perfect. The students were being filed into the Great Hall along with the teachers and Headmaster Longbottom. As he stood on the podium and cast a 'Sonorus'

"Attention! Students! Listen up! Today, as you all know, we are celebrating the anniversary of our victory over the fall of the Dark Lord and also the demise of our fearless hero, HARRY POTTER. Let us honor him, remember him and exalt him in this special day. May I call on Prof. Weasley for an epilogue of this fine day." As he motioned for Hermione to come up.

As she approached the podium, she let the parchment fall—all 5 feet long. There were groans and sighs and murmurs but were soon silenced by a look from her.

"Thank you Headmaster. As all of you, I am a dear friend of Harry Potter and his demise brought so much anguish not only to me but to all of us. We lost not just a hero, not just a comrade, not just a student. Those people who knew him not just lost a Gryffindor, not just a friend but a brother. A person worth dying for. So now, I shall enumerate the finer points of the war…" groans erupted once again, mumblings and such but Hermione paid them no attention as she went on, "but why would I talk about it when neither Ron nor Harry would ever listen to any ramblings I might say. They'd rather preferred listening to an international, world renowned band… "Venom!!!!" and with that, the band instantly popped in and an eruption of cheers were heard.

"OMG!!!!!"

"Venom!!!! No fucking way!!!!"

"Scar!!!" "Damian!!" "Maegan! Aya!!!!!"

"WE LOVE YOU!!!"

The professors all shared amused looks as the lights went out. There was hushed silence. Everyone was waiting with baited breath as they watched intently for the first song.


End file.
